Kuroi namida
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Matsuri que siempre a amado con locura a su sensei tendra que buscar la forma de afrontar el matrimonio de Gaara con otra... Las impresiones y el dolor de una mujer que pierde al más grande amor de su vida. Un fic de locura. Gaara-Matsuri. También EDITADO.


**Kuroi namida**

No es el típico gaa-mat, es diferente con mucho dolor y un poco de rabia, para responder mi pregunta ¿hasta que punto te vuelve loco el amo o la falta d este? Solo un capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y comentarios de la redacción son bien venidos, ya que lo escribí en la madrugada y mis neuronas no funcionan muy bien. Los personajes no me pertenece son de Kishi, pero más le valdría sacar más a Gara aunque sea en relleno.

Era extraño que lloviera en esa época del año, a mitad del verano en el desierto, no era algo muy probable sin embargo sucedió, pienso que fue un regalo de los dioses: compasión ante mi sufrimiento para que nadie más viera mis ojos empapados de lagrimas y se confundieran mis gimoteos con los truenos del negro cielo. Para algunos fue una desagradecía había arruinado el día mas importante de una mujer y de un hombre, el momento en que unían sus vidas hasta el punto en que la muerte los separaba; en cambio otros perdían la razón, corazón y amor al ver el templo adornado exquisitamente destinado a la unión de dos personas, que se, no siempre se aman, otras si, un destino que parece no existir para mi.

La bendición de la lluvia apenas duro unos veinte minutos, que fueron suficientes para liberar todas esas lagrimas que me había cuidado de ocultar, que carcomían mi corazón, tocando hasta mi alma. No era suficiente el saber que perdí al hombre que creí amar, no, que amo, si no que también tenia que presenciar su casamiento; ¿por que? Por que me obligan a serla escolta de la novia, Kei, creo que lo sabe, se que lo sabe, esa es mi respuesta.

Lo supo desde la primera vez que me vio entrar con el reporte de la misión, cuando abrí los labios para dirigirme al torturador de mi vida, en el instante que él poso sus ojos en los míos, algo que hasta la fecha no puedo soportar sin apartar la mirada sonrojándome. Es más , lo confirmo pues pasaron varios minutos sin que me percatara de su presencia y su infinita beldad, la fingida alegría al saber de su compromiso con el hombre que amaba, perdón que amo. Recuerdo como escrudiñaba mis movimientos, gestos, el tono de mi voz, era obvio que la noticia no me cayo nada bien lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar tirada en mi apartamento sofocada y sudada. Algo debió suceder esa tarde, ya que, adelantaron la fecha de la boda a los finales de mes, con la excusa de aprovechar los días más hermosos del verano. Ya no importaba, igual se casarían, nada ni nadie lo impedirían ni los dioses del cielo ni los demonios del infierno.

Debí forzarme a entender y aceptar la situación en la que desgraciadamente me encontraba. Había terminado de llover justo a tiempo para terminar los preparativos de la boda.

- Oh Matsuri, ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar? Estas empapada – Kankuro hizo el intento de mover los cabellos castaños de su cara, esta lo rechazo bruscamente – Aunque seas guardaespaldas todavía eres una invitada, ve a arreglarte un poco, tienes tiempo- lo decía como si fuera de lo más normal, estaba tan ajeno a su sufrimiento parecía drogado con la esencia de matrimonio.

- Si, gracias, dos horas más verdad- dijo con las voz más animada, tanto así que le marionetista no capto la melancolía del final de la oración, pues era realmente estúpido para las cosa obvias, la ojinegra pensó tristemente que era un defecto de familia.

- Estoy muy feliz de que por fin mi hermanito haya encontrado alguien, una compañera para esta alocada vida, todos en la aldea están felices y….. – las palabras del castaño empezaban a tumbar en su oídos.

– Discúlpeme Kankuro, el tiempo corre… - interrumpió la letanía que todos a su derredor cantaban alegremente.

- Así, lo siento, es la emoción de la bodas ya sabes, como con la mía – Si, inesperadamente el marionetista contrajo nupcias con su novia, a pesar de apenas llevar unos 5 meses de andar, la mayoría de las personas sospechaban que la razón era el primogénito de ambos Shinobis ya había sido encargado.

- Lo sé – fueron las ultimas palabras antes de salir del templo, que también había tenido que ayudar a adornar. No se tardo mucho en arreglar, una vestido azulmarino, cabello suelto, brillo labial, rímel, algo de delineador, las cosas necesarias para ocultar su pena.

Suna cambio radicalmente para el evento del cual todos estaban enterados e invitados, así como los Kages de las 4 naciones vecinas y aliadas, amigos de la familia y los señores feudales de un buen número de países. El color blanco y rojo inundo las calles, casas, tiendas hasta los perros.

La castaña tomo su lugar en la celebración. Los novios eran tal para cual su belleza solo podía compararse contra la del otro, pero era imposible decidir quien ganaba, ella irradiaba alegría, estaba emocionada hasta la medula esforzándose por no llorar, él se encontraba tranquilo con esa mirada de hielo, no era de extrañar que ningún sentimiento se asomara por esos ojos.

Fue una ceremonia hermosa, el sacerdote, las palomas, los niños de las flores. La fiesta que va, la celebración estuvo a toda madre, por momentos olvida mi dolor, en otros fingía hacerlo, cualquiera de esas dos opciones me dio la fuerza necesaria para terminar ese día…. Y bueno una botella de Sake, el alcohol donde hundí mis penas, con eso se olvida el amor un poco.

Lagrimas negras por el sabor fuerte del Sake, salen mis ojos, deseos de muerte, la sensación de vacio del mundo, nada tiene sentido, absolutamente nada vale la pena, he perdido todos mis sueños y mi amor, me siento en medio de una tormenta que no termina de tragarme por completo llorando, llorando, odiando mi destino. ¿Debo creer en mí aunque me cueste? No existe respuesta, no tengo nada y me siento desfallecer. No puedo estar sola, no quiero estar vacía, se que no podre estar sola, estoy cansada de llorar, se que cada noche será así pesando en tus fríos ojos aguamarina, si tuviera algo que tú tienes, algo que no se pudiera tocar, que amenguar a mi dolor. Mi cuerpo arde con el hielo de tu desprecio, con aquellas promesas que jamás alcanzaste a decir y añore en mi mente cada día.

Mi querido Kazekage, sensei, Gaara, mi primer y único amor, no puedo fingir la felicidad que no tengo para ti, verte en brazos de otra es peor que morir, es peor que desangrarse gota por gota, quisiera ser feliz por ti pero no puedo, no hay nada más que pueda perder, nada por lo que quiera luchar.

En la mañana siguiente un chico de tez de porcelana y cabello rojizo, entro apresuradamente al departamento de Matsuri, agitado y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Matsuri, Matsuri, tengo que hablar contigo – Trago saliva para gritar lo siguiente como un chiquillo que vive para expresar sus deseos y descubrimientos al mundo como algo maravilloso – Creo que estoy enamorado, por fin la encontré como tu siempre me dijiste que pasaría. Yo quiero agradecerte…. – pero seguía sin existir respuesta, el silencio del interior y un olor de antaño olvidado despertaron los miedos más profundos. Era sangre regada por toda la habitación principal, el miedo se apodero de él como nunca al girar la perilla del baño. Terrible escena, su antigua alumna se había despojado de la vida eliminando el líquido vital de su cuerpo que flotaba en el agua de la bañera.

Inútiles fueron los primeros auxilios del Kazekage, las técnicas de curación o medicamentos, pues el cuerpo tibio, tenía por lo menos dos horas de muerto. Su querida amiga y ex alumna había pasado al siguiente mundo. Las razones del suicidio eran confusas sin nota o motivos aparentes se prefirió dar por terminado el asunto, por respeto a la familia del Gondaime.

Una tumba, con un simple grabado. Con el nombre de aquella pequeña criatura.

- Quería decirte, que me estaba enamorando de quien menos lo esperaba… de ti Matsuri ¿Por qué te has ido?- al momento unas cuantas lagrimas se escurrían por su blanca piel.

Al momento unas palabras sonaron en su cabeza – No importa que muera, ya sea que escape del cielo o el infierno, siempre estaré cuidándolo sensei, buscare la forma…. Siempre estaremos cerca – Una promesa dicha mucho tiempo atrás, ella prometió nunca dejarlo.

El viento soplo fuertemente dejando un color verdoso a su alrededor, susurrando con alegría sensei, arremolinando a su rededor como invitándolo a jugar, "estaremos cerca, maestro", "le acompañare en los susurros del viento".

Así fue como los dioses se apiadaron de esa pobre ninja concediéndole su deseo de permanecer perpetuamente cerca del gran amor de su vida, en forma de viento que soplaría las lagrimas que algunas pudiera derramar.


End file.
